Maiko Drabbles 3
by Alabaster86
Summary: Some sexy drabbles written in response to prompts.


A/N: These four drabbles were written quickly for a sexy Maiko week on dA. I thought I would share them here as well for those who are interested. I don't usually write 'sexy' stuff, but it was an interesting change of pace and I enjoyed doing it.

**Maiko Drabbles #3**

Prisoner

"You know," Mai began one evening when she and Zuko were cuddled together in bed, warm beneath the scarlet sheets, "seeing you at The Boiling Rock, being thrown around, wearing those ratty prison clothes, really excited me."

"What?" Zuko asked. "Since when? I thought you were just angry and why are you thinking about it anyway? That was months ago."

"Here," she replied and reached for a package that was tucked underneath the bed.

Zuko opened it and a red prison tunic and pants tumbled out. He looked at Mai with wide eyes, wondering if he got her implication right.

"Put it on," she ordered.

"You didn't tell your uncle what you were using it for, did you?"

Mai rolled her eyes and repeated her order.

"Put it on!"

Dutifully, Zuko got out from under the covers, pulled off his silk sleep pants and replaced them with the rough cotton uniform.

"Now sit over there," Mai continued and pointed to a stiff backed chair over near the desk.

She pulled out some rope and raised her eyebrows suggestively. Willingly enough, Zuko sat and allowed Mai to tie him up.

"Now struggle to get free," she whispered in his ear. "And no firebending is allowed. If you try really hard, maybe I'll help you later."

She began to disrobe slowly in front of the Fire Lord. He wriggled his wrists inside the bindings but to no avail.

"You'll have to try harder," Mai giggled.

Zuko was already painfully hard and eager to put his hands all over Mai. But the harder he struggled, the tighter the rope became. Mai leaned over him, breasts dangling tantalizingly close to his mouth.

"Come on," he whined. "This is torture."

"That's the idea," she smirked.

* * *

Knives

Knives were as much a part of Mai's and Zuko's sex life as firebending was a part of Zuko himself. Inevitably, a blade would pin a sleeve or a pant leg to a wall or a bed, or Mai would drag the pointed tip of her favorite knife along Zuko's pale skin. It made delicate red lines that she then traced with her tongue, making the Fire Lord writhe beneath her. She felt powerful and in control and Mai liked that.

So when Zuko turned the tables on her one steamy summer night, Mai struggled. She twisted on the bed, one hand mysteriously pinned down (how did Zuko manage that?) soon followed by the opposite leg. When he untied the sash of her simple sleeveless tunic, exposing unbound breasts, and began to run his hands seductively over her abdomen, moving up and over her breasts and then bending down to kiss her neck and shoulders, she relaxed.

While she moaned with genuine pleasure, Zuko pinned her other leg, leaving her sex vulnerable and exposed. Mai began to understand the other side of their knife play. Zuko in control was damn sexy too. He brushed his lips against her nipples, barely touching them, but the sensation was incredible.

"More," she demanded curtly.

"My, my, still bossy, even when you're pinned down," Zuko replied teasingly.

But kissing her breasts was no hardship. He took a nipple into his mouth this time and drew his tongue across its hardness. Mai was beginning to flush, a pale shade of pink moving from her face down her neck and onto her body. Zuko pulled out a knife and smirked. He drew swirling lines across her thighs and stomach, kissing every one. His hand reached between her legs and Mai screamed.

When they were finished, Mai turned to Zuko and stated calmly, "I might allow you to do that again."

Zuko just smiled.

* * *

Nightgown

It was simple, nothing special, but whenever Mai took it out of the wardrobe and slipped it on, Zuko's excitement and his need for her was almost unbearable. He watched as she deftly undid sashes and clasps, quickly removing all her daytime clothing. She stood naked in front of him momentarily and then smirked as she slipped on the nightgown.

Black silk clung to her breasts and her hips, falling to just below her knees. Zuko wet his lips and stared as she adjusted the nightgown, smoothing out creases and folds, her pale, delicate hands running over her body. Silk rustled softly as she approached him from across the room. The material was almost like a second skin. He could see the outline of her shapely breasts and the hardness of her nipples.

Her black hair was loose, hanging like a thick cloak down her back. He longed to run his hands through the dark tresses, as silky as the nightgown she wore. Mai's walk was slow, almost predatory and she had a gleam in her narrow golden eyes, a gleam that promised a memorable night for the Fire Lord and for her.

When she finally stood before him and looked up into _his_ bright eyes, Zuko reached out and touched. It felt marvelous against his fingers, cool and smooth and elegant, so much like Mai herself. His breathing grew heavier until he almost panted with lust. Still, he simply touched with his fingertips, enjoying the sensation. Mai's eyes closed and she inched closer to Zuko. Now with his hands, he touched her everywhere, caressing her bottom, stopping to gently squeeze a breast, and all through that black silk.

When Zuko was fully aroused and Mai made primal little moans, he whispered, "Now," in her ear, giving it a kiss and then a sensual lick.

The Fire Lady slipped out of the gown, her movements urgent now instead of languid. Zuko carried her to the bed.

* * *

Shower

There was a private little waterfall near the royal family's beach house on Ember Island. It was situated behind the house, tucked into the huge rocky outcrops, and was the Zumi River's last hurrah before it disappeared quietly into the sea.

Mai and Zuko discovered that it was a perfect place to rinse off the sand and salt that accumulated on their skin after a day of relaxing on the beach. Besides, it was quiet and romantic and shaded. They spent a lot of time there.

One autumn, when beach season was pretty well over for the year and vacationers were all back in their home towns, the royal couple made a quick trip to the beach house, alone except for two guards who saw nothing (even though they saw almost everything). The last month had been hectic for the pair what with hosting dignitaries and parties, endless meetings and several dull trips to dull Earth Kingdom cities all in the name of good will. It was time for them to finally be truly alone together.

Drying sand clung tentatively to the backs of Mai's lovely legs. The couple had gone for a swim and then lain in the warmth of the sun, even falling asleep briefly. Zuko's fingers twitched. He wanted to brush the offending grains off her still pale skin. The feel of her beneath his touch never stopped amazing him.

"I know what you're thinking," Mai stated, even though she was two steps ahead and couldn't see his face. "Once you get started, there's no stopping you. Let's save it for the waterfall."

Suitably chastised, the Fire Lord continued to admire the view while clenching his hands tight against his sides. Mai picked her way gracefully along the rocky path and Zuko followed closely, ready to grab her arm should she slip on the damp stones. Mist from the waterfall fell in refreshing drops, causing both of them to shiver slightly.

When they rounded the last corner the waterfall came into view. The water rushed forcefully over the cliff that loomed over them. It fell into a deep pool before running off in a pitiful trickle down to the ocean. Mai lay her towel down on the damp stones and slipped into the almost cold water. It felt heavenly. Zuko took one look at her face and jumped in after her, eager to feel that good too.

He paddled over to Mai and immediately drew her into a kiss. She responded eagerly and he ran his hands up and down her thighs in delicate tickling like motions. When they broke apart to suck in some much needed air, Mai reached down and slipped off her demure bottoms. She tossed them onto the edge of the pool then reached for her top, tossing that aside too. She looked at Zuko expectantly.

"You started it, now finish," she drawled.

He didn't need to be told twice. Pulling off his own swimsuit, Zuko flung it over his head, not caring where it landed and propelled Mai backwards until the water showered forcefully onto her head and their feet touched the rough stone at the bottom. Her thick bangs lay flat against her forehead and water trickled down her face and shoulders. She was beautiful and Zuko wanted her more than he ever had before.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the guards discreetly put their backs to the scene and move a little further away. They could watch for all Zuko cared. The whole world could watch. While his attention wandered momentarily, Mai put her hands around Zuko's head and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply and moaning into his mouth.

Those sounds drove Zuko crazy. He lowered his head and nuzzled her breasts, his hands moving downward and finding the apex of her thighs.

"Less finger, more something else," she demanded breathily after a few minutes.

Smiling into her hair, Zuko complied.

When they finished, Zuko retrieved their swimwear and they dressed under the cover of the water.

"I wish we could have something like this waterfall put into our bathroom. We could call it a shower."

"Sometimes, Zuko, you do have a good idea," Mai said with a slight smirk.

"So tomorrow?" the Fire Lord hinted hopefully.

Mai paused and thought for a moment.

"Distinct possibility," she replied.


End file.
